One Shot: You can't give up on love
by InsaneLoneliness
Summary: Kaoru is a girl who always seems to date the wrong guys and find them the love of their lives, which was never her. One day, after another matchmaker ‘job’ she gives up on love… could this be even possible? Pairing: SesshoumaruxKaoru OC


A.N.: Ok, how are you guys doing? Listen I had this piece of story done and I thought I could make a one shot out of it. It's not good but I like the end though… Ahh whatever, here for those who want to read. 

Summary: Kaoru is a girl who always seems to date the wrong guys and find them the love of their lives, which was never her. One day, after another matchmaker 'job' she gives up on love… could this be even possible? Pairing: SesshoumaruxKaoru (OC)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Kaoru.

* * *

_**One Shot – You can't give up on love  
**By InsaneLoneliness  
_

_

* * *

_

"You know what?" she sighed and crossed her legs in an elegant manner while giving a defeated smile to her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend "Go ahead" she stated while patting slightly on his hands that were placed over the table. He turned to her with a confused look framing his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with that smooth voice of his that had always made her weak on the knees. Taking a deep breath she shook her head with a half-hearted smile.

"Miroku, don't play dumb with me. Before anything else, you're my friend; In fact one of my best friends and I know you too damn well. So I'm making this easier for you. You should be happy I'm such a good friend." She stated somewhat playfully even though it was being a hurtful experience for her. They sure loved each other but she knew very well that their friendship was stronger than any feelings they might have had. Of course, there was attraction but it wasn't enough for them to really be a couple.

Kaoru and Miroku had been together for three months, but they have been friends since before high school. She had never trusted his advances because of his lecherous ways. But a few months ago he was able to gain her heart; she could just not resist him anymore and they started to date. And then there she was, feeling the worst person in the whole world on the inside and on the outside trying to look nice and cheery before her friend. She wanted to cry but that was going to happen later, at home, locked in her room, with no witness.

"Kaoru..." he whispered. Miroku didn't want that to happen. He knew he had hurt her friend and, in a way, someone who he had loved since the first time he laid his eyes on. At that moment she was acting in her best behavior, and even trying to help him not to feel guilty about it. It was not working though, his heart was clenching inside his chest and there was nothing he could do about it. He was torn apart. He fell in love with someone else, and worst, it was one of her best friends, Sango. He could not open up with Kaoru, but she did realize it. She was no stupid and he could not hide his actions. The way he looked at Sango, the way he smiled at her. He just couldn't help himself. "I'm sorr..."

"No need for that" she cut him off waving her hand before him. The way his eyes were glinting differently made her flinch. She didn't want people feeling pity of her. "Wait here. Do not move. Or breathe" she smiled at him and stood from where she was sat, walking toward her friends that were on the other side of the bar, at the counter. 'Here we go again' she thought 'First, I've lost Inuyasha to Kagome with a smile. Both were my friends, what could I have done? Then, two years later, I've lost Kouga to Ayame. And again I had a smile on my lips. Both were my friends, what was I supposed to do? Kill myself? I think not...' she mentally snorted 'and now, here I am again, ready to play the matchmaker for the two left on the group: Miroku and Sango. I am too comprehensive for my own good. Any other in my place would have... oh shit, I don't even know. I just want to go home. But I will finish this first...'

"Hey guys" she faked a toothy smile that the girls bought it, however the guys could smell her sorrow. They looked at her worried.

"Hey Ka" Inuyasha said with an 'I-know-you-have-a-problem' look. Her smile did not waver as she tilted her head cutely trying to avoid Inuyasha's questioning eyes.

"I just need to borrow this friend over here" she said taking Sango by the hand and pulling her away "See ya" she said while dragging Sango through the bar. The others looked at each other with a confused look but decided on checking it later.

"Hey, Ka. What's up?" Sango asked puzzled. Kaoru paused middle way and turned to her.

"Do you like him, don't you?" Kaoru asked in a serious tone.

"W-What are you talking about?" Sango stuttered a bit.

"Sango, dear friend, please" she let an exasperating sigh and rubbed her temples. 'Why does every one of them like to beat about the bush? I just hate that' Kaoru thought while frowning and then looked her straight in the eyes "Miroku".

"..." Sango could not lie to her friend but she could not bring herself to tell the truth either. She did not want to hurt her friend.

"Well, that's enough of an answer for me" Kaoru smiled but it went away as fast as it came. With a menacing glare she threatened "If you ever make him suffer in any way, you will have to deal with me." Then, as if nothing had happened Kaoru smiled again and grabbed Sango's hand leading her to where Miroku was sat at, in the same position Kaoru had left him.

When he spotted both women standing in front of him, he froze. 'Shit' was all he could think of, especially when he saw the stunned look in Sango's face, who could not bring herself to utter any word.

"Listen to me you lech, you make her suffer in any way and I'll personally kick your sorry ass. Is that clear?" she said with a stern look upon her face. He gulped and nodded with something akin to fear glowing in his eyes. Kaoru could almost feel like laughing at his reaction, or lack of it, but the pain in her heart did not allow her to. She forced a smiled on her lips while making Sango sit by his side. Looking at the two, side by side, she knew that they were made for each other. 'Oh crap, I need to get out of here' Kaoru lowered her head, so her hair was hid behind her eyes avoiding any of them to see her tearful eyes.

"Well, I need to go" she breathed in deeply before finished "have fun you two". Then she turned around without looking them in the eyes and elegantly, but slightly fast, left their presence. She heard Miroku called her name but that didn't stop her. She couldn't stop, she needed time for herself, and she needed to breathe again. 'That's it. I'm done with guys. I give up.' She felt tears running down her face as she left the bar.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?" Inuyasha and their friends cried out in unison once Miroku had told them what had happened. "And you just let her go home alone?" Kouga accused him angrily.

"You talk as if you had acted any different from us" Miroku spat back. Both were sending glares at each other.

"Guys stop that. I'm worried. She always does that. Have you guys even noticed what happened? She had dated the three of you. And we are her three female friends. Got the picture now?" Kagome said waving at the group. Then, it clicked and all of them lowered their heads.

"I wonder how she must have been feeling right now..." Ayame whispered more to herself but the others heard her well.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was raining but Kaoru had not got a cab home; she needed the rain to wash her pain away, as well as her tears. She walked home, to her flat, the one she had moved in when she started college. She had graduated, and would need to find a good job soon if she wanted to stay in town. Her money would not last for long and she had bills to pay. Still, she could survive some months with what she had saved. That night, Kaoru got home all soaked, not even bothering to change or going to bed, she dropped herself on her living room floor, crying her eyes out. 'I don't want to feel this way again, never again, it hurts too much' she thought while crying. She curled herself into a ball, on the floor, soaked and cried herself to sleep. That night the phone rang countless times but she didn't even notice.

---------------------------------------------------------------

3 days later...

"Have you heard of her?" Kagome asked.

"No..." Miroku answered with an ashamed voice.

"Damn it! I'm going over there!" Inuyasha entered his car and drove off to Kaoru's place, leaving the two behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later...

"Kaoru! If you do not open this damn door, I'm going to break in..." Inuyasha stopped mid-sentence as she opened the door with an annoyed look on her face.

"Can you please keep it down...? Ohhh" she put a hand over her head as if to stop the world from spinning. But that was not enough and she fainted. Luckily, Inuyasha caught her before she landed roughly on the ground.

"God, what had happened to you?" he whispered to himself as he picked her up and placed her on her bed. Eyeing the bedroom he saw on the bedside table a bunch of flu medicines, tissues and a glass of water. 'Flu?' he asked himself amazed, then sniffing the bedroom he could smell her scent mixed with a very strong salty one 'I knew it. She had been crying since that day... Gods, I wonder if she had suffered this way for me too... Shit' he remembered that after Kaoru was certain that she had united Kagome with him she disappeared for a while. When she showed up again, she said that she had left on a trip. 'Bullshit, and with Kouga was the same thing... I have never wanted to make her cry... Or hurt her... It just happened... Shit... And it seemed that it always happens with her...' Inuyasha thought while stroking her face with his claws lightly. 'She still smells good... If I had not met Kagome, I'll still be with her... She's perfect in every way... I hope she finds her soul-mate… she helped me find mine...' he covered her with her silky black sheets and went to the kitchen to prepare a tea for when she wake up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

He was sat on a big and comfortable chair located at his main office at his mansion. Silence was the only element brave enough to stay in the same room with the dangerous and handsome specimen sat there. His employees would not even come near the door of that office knowing the mood he was in. On the outside he showed nothing, just that same stoic expression, without any emotions to be shown. However, on the inside he was fuming. One more time, with his irresponsible behavior, his idiotic excuse of a half brother had failed him. He had missed one huge meeting at the company, with real important clients, and he didn't even bother to justify his absence. And by the way things were going; Inuyasha would probably lose the business trip he supposed to be going on that night. He couldn't sit and wait anymore. If it was necessary he would hunt and drag Inuyasha all the way to the airport. He picked up the phone and called Inuyasha's cell number.

"You..." Inuyasha said already knowing who was calling him.

"This Sesshoumaru really hopes that you have a good excuse for missing that meeting" he stated, poison dripping from his every word.

"In deed" he mocked his brother "I'm taking care of a friend. She's sick"

"I do not care. I want you on that plane tonight. And that's final. I will not tolerate your unprofessional behavior anymore. Not even on behalf of father's memory. Is that clear?"

"I can't go. I will not let her alone and that's what is final. Find someone else or go yourself. I'm not leaving her." Inuyasha yelled at him through the phone and Sesshoumaru put it away from his sensitive ear. 'Hanyous and their stupid emotions' he mentally growled.

"Where are you?"

"What? I am not going to tell you"

"You know I will find you one way or another"

He sighed "Fine. But I'm not leaving her side" Inuyasha told him the address and Sesshoumaru hung up on him before he could say anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later...

Inuyasha opened the door to find a not very content Sesshoumaru.

"You have a plane to catch"

"I said I won't leave her"

"And that's because..."

"Damn it, you cold hearted bastard! She's alone, with a strong flu. She just fainted on me, for crying out loud. And..." Inuyasha stopped his yelling when he realized that he was going to say too much.

"And?" Sesshoumaru inquired nonchalantly.

"And nothing that concerns you" Inuyasha grunted.

He sighed mentally 'What I don't do to keep my business.' Then he said "If that is all, you can go and I take care of her."

"I don't trust you. I won't leave you with her. She'll kill me."

"You can choose then: she killing you or This Sesshoumaru killing you" He flexed his claws to make his point. Inuyasha almost gulped but stood his ground.

"..."

"Well?"

"Fine, I'll go but you will have to take care of her which means not letting her alone! And try to be nice for once" Inuyasha tried.

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at that and Inuyasha sighed in defeat. He could never get anything from his brother.

-------------------------------------------------------------

'Who's that? Wait... I know him...' Kaoru thought while looking to a white haired man, sitting inside her room 'He's Inuyasha's older brother... I recognized him from that picture... Ohh, Inuyasha is going to pay... Ouch...' she felt sickness taking her again 'Well, maybe later...'

"Or I died" she stated in a hoarse voice "Or I'm having a nightmare" she continued "Or I'm just delirious" she opened her eyes again staring at Sesshoumaru through hazed eyes "But if Inuyasha let his brother sitting inside my room... his life will definitely be shortened..." Sesshoumaru said nothing just arching his eyebrow a little and she turned her back to him and finished "I'll go with delirious... fever... sickness...rest..." she started mumbling and fell asleep again.

Sesshoumaru was really amused by her actions 'Well, this might not be as boring as I thought it would' he thought while watching her drift to sleep.

One hour later she woke up again and somehow managed to get up. She stared at Sesshoumaru through her clouded brown eyes as if trying to figure if he's really there. Deciding to not bother until it's absolutely necessary she made her way to the kitchen in a dazed state; her body seemed to be more worn out by every minute and she wasn't able to think straight anymore. Before reaching the doorway she became dizzy and couldn't stand her ground anymore. She saw everything going black as her legs failed her as she started to fall. "Crap!" She whispered while falling but she never touched the ground.

Sesshoumaru was watching her the whole time and he could sense she was only getting more ill. He would probably have to take her to the hospital. That's when he heard her whisper and more than fast caught her falling body mid-fall. He had promised to take care of her and he had never broken a promise. Sliding his arms under her back and knees he brought her up bridal style and put her in bed again while pulling the covers over her unconscious form once again. He sighed 'Perhaps, I should take her to the hospital now. It does not seem like a common flu' he thought rolling his eyes at human weakness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Couple of days later at the hospital…

Her eyes tried to open up slowly as she shifted on her hospital bed. Her throat was dry and she felt really thirsty. Finally getting rid of the blurriness on her vision Kaoru studied the room she was in. There was a typing noise coming from one corner of the room and she searched for who was making that noise. Her eyes widened instantly as she saw Inuyasha's brother working on his laptop while sitting on a couch located on the room.

"Ses-" She had tried to call his name but her throat wouldn't let her speak correctly.

Nonetheless he looked up from his lap top. Being a youkai helped him to hear her attempt. Sesshoumaru stared at her for a while with those piercing eyes before getting up and handing her some water.

"Thank you!" She whispered after wetting her throat with the divine liquid. "What happened?"

Sesshoumaru sighed tiredly "You had a different reaction to a new flu virus"

"Oh…" She looked away "Have you been here for how long?"

"Look girl, I have made a promise to my useless brother and I intend on keeping it. That's all you need to know" He said annoyed.

"Well, thank you anyway but you don't have to stay here if you are uncomfortable…"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, walked back to the couch he was previously and resumed to work on his laptop without saying any other word.

Arching her eyebrow at his cold behavior she smirked before going back to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

Couple of days later still at the hospital…

Sesshoumaru was asleep with his laptop still on and on his lap. Kaoru was way much better but she was still in observation. Looking at him from her bed she could only think how stubborn he was. He was sleeping in a sitting position because he had refused to leave due to his stupid promise. He could be at his home at that moment with his adopted daughter. Kaoru didn't know her but Inuyasha had talked about Rin with her before. He had said that he couldn't understand how the little girl loved Sesshoumaru so much if he was always a cold bastard. Kaoru had laughed at the time thinking Inuyasha was so silly. He didn't realize his own admiration for his older brother, even though they used to fight all the time.

Kaoru got up and walked toward him. She carefully took the laptop from his lap and placed on her bed. Then she covered him with a thin sheet. She was surprised he hadn't wake up. She thought he should have been really tired from watching her during all those days. After that she climbed on her bed and glanced curiously at screen of his computer. Her eyes went wide opened as she saw that he was working some contracts and also dealing with stocks. Kaoru was really good on that so she decided to repay his trouble with her by continuing his work.

Hours later Sesshoumaru bolted upright, his piercing golden eyes unfocused. Then he looked at Kaoru and found her sitting on her bed, typing on his laptop with a concentrated stare. She had not noticed that he had woken up. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes wondering what she thought she was doing. Coming quietly behind her he watched what she was doing and his eyes widened slightly. For what he could see she had already made him a good amount of money on his new investment in stocks. He watched as she smiled in triumph.

"You did a good job" He stated from behind her and she startled.

"Dear Mother of God!" She whispered placing her hand upon her heart "You scared me!"

"You shall be always prepared"

"As you were when you were asleep?" She smirked seeing his eyes narrowing.

"What are you doing with my laptop?" He demanded an answer, coldly.

"Oh, right!" She flushed a little "I continued your work with the contracts and the stocks… I wanted to repay you somehow and since you were asleep I thought I might advance some of your work… here" She handed him his equipment.

"Hm" he said while sitting beside her on her bed and looking at her work. She watched him warily since she had not even started her professional life and he was a great businessman. She got worried she might have made some mistake, even though she was very confident about her abilities. "Where do you work?" He inquired.

"I haven't found work yet" She waved her hand while smiling lightly "But why? Is it not good?" She asked concerned.

"What do you say to work for me?" He asked nonchalantly.

Kaoru smiled brightly "I appreciate your offer Sesshoumaru but no, thanks. I'm really flattered though!"

"No?" He arched an eyebrow amused by having her denying an opportunity of a life time.

"I wouldn't bear to work for you… I would get myself fired at the first week" She smirked showing her defiance.

"I see" He half smirked.

"But if you ever feel you need a break from your work or a little help from a friend, you know where to find me!" She smiled up at him. Sesshoumaru only nodded. "You know, you should take some time off… you seemed tired" She stated.

"Do I?" He asked amused.

"Why don't you go home?" She suggested with concern.

"I would work even more at home or I would end up going back to the office" He sighed tiredly.

"Then take your daughter and go to my house… it's nothing like your palace but you can get some peace there. Here are the keys" She reached out for her purse and handed the keys to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at the keys that were placed on his hands really tempted to accept her offer. However he could not let her alone. His pride would never allow him to break a promise.

Seeing his silence she sighed knowing that he wouldn't accept because he was too damn proud.

"I'll accept your offer when you're allowed to leave" he stated while walking back to the couch and sitting with his laptop on his lap again.

She smiled lightly. It was the best she was getting from him.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "What happened to you that made you so sick?"

Kaoru lowered her head ashamed. She had never meant to endanger her health but she could not think straight that night. She felt so hurt that night. "I walked on the rain and slept drenched on the floor…" She trailed off.

Sesshoumaru frowned and asked dryly "Why?"

"I was hurt…" She whispered and lay back on the bed "I was sad…" Then she laughed half-heartedly "I have date one human, one youkai and one hanyou… every specimen… and I was left heartbroken all the three times… it was not their fault they did not love me enough though. After that night I give up on males… I'm going to live my live alone from now on… No more dates for me… I'm done with it…" She whispered it all.

Sesshoumaru smirked "Then I don't have to worry about you"

"As if…" She snorted. Then she narrowed her eyes curiously "hey what is your reason to run from dates?"

"I don't run from dates" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as well. "Those women don't even know me and act as if they were in 'love' with me. This is plain disgusting behavior. It's obvious that they are after my looks and money. I don't like spending my precious time beside such annoying beings" He said growling slightly.

"Yeah, it must be hard being famous and powerful… you can never know who is approaching you for who you really are and who wants to profit from you… Thank God I'm a simple unemployed woman!" Kaoru grinned with mischief.

Sesshoumaru stopped the urge from rolled his eyes and resumed to his work.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Finally!" Kaoru said while stepping inside her flat with Sesshoumaru in tow. "Make yourself at home!" She went toward her bathroom to take a shower as Sesshoumaru sat on her couch slackening his tie.

Some minutes later the doorbell rang and seeing that she was still showering he stood up and opened the door.

"DADDY!" Rin shouted while clinging to his leg in a tight hug.

"Rin" He stated stoically while tapping her head slightly. Then he turned his eyes to Jaken who stood there on the doorway with his head bowed. "Jaken"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-Sama" he promptly responded. Jaken had received a phone call from his master who ordered him to bring Rin to Kaoru's house.

"Do not inform anyone of my whereabouts. Anyone, do you understand?" He said with a threatening glare.

"Yes, S-Sesshoumaru-Sama" Jaken stuttered and headed back to the mansion.

"Daddy! Where is the lady you were taking care of?" Little nine years old Rin questioned cutely.

"The lady must be me!" Kaoru said with a smile while walking out of her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head.

"You look so pretty!" Rin grinned and ran to hug her.

"Thank you so much, Rin. I'm Kaoru and it's a pleasure to meet you, young lady" Kaoru smiled while returning her embrace.

"Are we going to stay here tonight?" Rin asked and Kaoru nodded. "YAY! I already like here" She cheered cutely.

"Rin, you like playing games?" Kaoru asked and Rin nodded vehemently "Then, go ahead. I have some nice games on my pc. You can entertain yourself for quite a while" She barely finished talking and Rin was already turning her computer on and putting the headphones.

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly from the couch where he had sit and started to work again.

"Hey, do you want me to do some work for you so you can rest?" Kaoru offered.

"No"

"I don't like your attitude mister" She said playfully and then stole the laptop from him.

"What do you think you're doing human?"

"You came here to take a few days off… and even if it wasn't like that it has already passed your shift so stop working! Don't you have anything else to do?" She lectured and he growled.

"I suggest you give it back"

"Eh? No"

"Human" He threatened while getting up and walking toward her.

Kaoru started to step back toward the kitchen with a smirk on her lips and mischief shining in her eyes "I won't give it back"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes cornering her on the kitchen "You have nowhere to run"

"Great! What do you want to eat?" She said while placing the laptop on the kitchen's table and grinning at him.

Sesshoumaru snorted and just sat there with a frown since she had tricked him "Whatever it takes to get you off my back"

"Hey, don't be like that!" She protested but still smirking. He was fun to mess with.

-----------------------------------------------------------

At night, Rin was already sleeping on Kaoru's bed that was the best part of the small flat since it was king sized. Kaoru sat on the couch beside him and questioned "Are you ever going to sleep?"

"I'm not forcing you to stay awake" he said without taking his eyes from the screen.

"I've never said that" She said frowning "You should take some sleep, you know. C'mon… let's head to bed…" She said tugging on his sleeve and he arched an amused eyebrow. "Hey, you know what I meant" Kaoru pouted lightly flushed.

"Enlighten me" he teased her still with that stoic façade on.

"You are so full of yourself… just come to bed after you done. I better not found you on the couch when I wake up. My bed is big enough for the three of us…" She explained while heading to her room.

Sesshoumaru just grunted some words. But the fact was he was not concentrated enough without Rin playing on Kaoru's computer and without Kaoru trying to talk to him. The silence was irritating him and he found out that he would not get anywhere else on his work that night. So, for once, deciding on take a human's advice, he headed to Kaoru's room as well. There he found Kaoru sleeping on one side of the bed with Rin cuddled to her in the middle. They looked so peaceful. Coming to think Sesshoumaru had never seen Rin adapting so quickly to a female as she did with Kaoru.

Pulling the covers on the other side of the bed up he slid under it quietly, laying on his back and staring at ceiling while his arms were behind his head. Maybe it would not be a bad idea to be acquainted with Kaoru. She would make a good influence on Rin and he would not have to deal with her falling head over heels from him. Plus her place although it was really plain it was a nice hideaway for him since he could work only using his laptop and phone calls, most of the times. Then again he would have to deal with her silly attempts of making him talk, and her annoying teasing games. Sesshoumaru smirked. He actually liked that. She didn't fear him and was truthful enough to talk what's on her mind. Most of all, even though it didn't appear so, she was really intelligent and smart when it came to business.

------------------------------------------------------

Weeks went by and Kaoru and Sesshoumaru got even closer to each other. Almost everyday he was at her apartment. Sometimes Rin would go there as well. But mostly it was Sesshoumaru and Kaoru. He had found a hideaway in her place, beside her. He used to sleep there at the same bed as her and sometimes they would even cuddle to each other. But none of them put much thought on that. It was just the way the two of them were living since the day she had come back from the hospital. Sesshoumaru got really comfortable beside her and allowed her to do things that no one could ever dream about it. Kaoru was always hugging him and teasing him. They were not afraid to have contact with one another. She used to help him with his work so he could take some rest and spend some time alone with Rin. And he was always offering her a job at his company and she was always declining. She said she would help him as a friend when he needed.

She had not seen her friends anymore except from when Inuyasha had come back from his trip and passed by to visit her. At that time Sesshoumaru had gone home to take Rin so Inuyasha didn't know about her friendship with his older brother yet.

The relationship they had built was really strong and it was based on the fact that neither of them wanted fall in love. So they allowed themselves to hang since they didn't have to worry about some romance between them. But the way they were living showed otherwise. Someone who would look from the outside would've thought they were a happy married couple. Even with Sesshoumaru being so emotionless. But the things he allowed her to do would show his care for her. And the way she treated him would show her care for him; even though neither of them had realized that yet.

When would the Great Lord of the Western Lands sleep with his arms protectively wrapped around a woman's waist while pulling her frail body closely to his? And why would a woman who claimed not want anything with males anymore would let him do that and sleep with a smile on her lips while placing her hands over his?

So, on a beautiful day Sesshoumaru was sat on the couch as always working on his laptop and Rin was playing some games on the pc when the doorbell rang. Kaoru who was behind the couch bending over Sesshoumaru while seeing him working, straightened herself and walked to the door. When she opened the door her eyes widened a bit.

"SURPRISE!" All her six friends cheered from the hallway.

Sesshoumaru grimaced but did not move.

"Oh, hi guys" Kaoru said lowly with a tiny smile on her lips. It was not that she didn't like them. She was just feeling weird by having them there after so much time. But she brushed that feeling aside and invited them in.

They walked in laughing and were already heading to the kitchen when they spotted Sesshoumaru on her couch and Rin on her computer who only smiled at them and went back to her game.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Inuyasha demanded irritated.

"He is your brother and he has a name, Inuyasha, use it" Kaoru said sternly and Sesshoumaru smirked without moving from his place. "Plus he's my friend. But what do I own you guys visit?" Kaoru asked while motioning them to the kitchen's table.

After a few curious glances toward Sesshoumaru from all of them, Kouga said "We came to invite you to go clubbing with us tonight"

She breathed in deeply. It was not that she didn't like going out with them but it was like she was a burden now. They were all couples and she would be the only one alone. That was not her idea on having fun. "Look guys, I appreciate the invitation but I…" Before she could finished someone cut her off.

"She'll go" Sesshoumaru stated in his monotone voice while opening the fridge and getting some water out, before heading back to the living room.

Kaoru arched an amused eyebrow at his retreating back while the others just kept looking between them. Kaoru sighed with a light smile and whispered "I guess I can't argue with that"

"Eh? Kaoru… what just happened here?" Kagome asked confused.

Kaoru grinned and responded "We're going…"

"We?" Miroku questioned still warily because of their break up.

"Me and Sesshoumaru" She answered nonchalantly.

"Hey, we did not inv…" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's hand on his big mouth.

"That's great, Kaoru. We are going to meet at the same club at ten" Kagome said with a smile.

"So what's going on between you and him?" Ayame asked while pointing to where Sesshoumaru was.

"We're friends, Ayame" Kaoru said rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Alright…" Ayame said slowly.

"So how have you been doing Kaoru?" Kagome started a conversation.

They talked for a while before deciding on order some food. While they were writing down what they wanted, Kaoru went to the living room and asked Rin what she would want to eat. Then she walked behind Sesshoumaru again and hugged his neck as she bent over his form in a caring gesture. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked softly.

"No, I'm fine" He actually responded politely.

"Why do you want me to go clubbing?" She asked curiously.

"You can't hide forever Kaoru" He stated in his monotone voice.

Kaoru knew what he was talking about. In a way she was hiding from life even though she had never been so happy. It was really strange that she had found happiness in a friendship with the cold youkai that she used to not be fond off due to Inuyasha's rants. But the moment she talked to him the first time she knew he was not all that monster Inuyasha claimed him to be.

Kaoru smiled at the side of his face and asked "Are you really going with me?" She seemed to know him completely. The way he said that she was going indicated that he was going too. And she knew he hated those places and didn't like being with Inuyasha's friends either.

Sesshoumaru sighed "I thought I had made it clear back then"

"You did but I just couldn't believe my ears" She grinned "Do you realize that women are going to throw themselves at you?"

Sesshoumaru growled lightly and Kaoru giggled. Then he sighed and grunted "Chinese and you are my date tonight just in case"

"Sir, yes, sir" She saluted and then kissed his cheek before return to her friends.

Sesshoumaru smirked while feeling something slightly different inside him. That made him frown, what was he thinking?

Kaoru entered the kitchen with a big smile gracing her lips as she flopped down in a chair.

"Hey why are you so happy, Kaoru?" Sango asked.

"Sesshoumaru…" She whispered absent-minded.

"WHAT?" Six voices called in unison and Kaoru came back to reality.

"What?" She blinked confused.

"You just said you were happy because of Sesshoumaru" Kouga said narrowing his eyes.

"I did?"

"Damn right you did!" Inuyasha growled.

"And what's wrong with that? He's a funny guy…" Kaoru defended nonchalantly.

"It sure didn't seem like she was thinking of him as fun…" Miroku whispered in Sango's ears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

At the club…

Sesshoumaru had picked Kaoru up and since then it was a hard task for him to keep his gaze away from her. She looked amazing and he didn't know how to deal with that new piece of information. It was like his brain was awakening to notice the woman that had become his only friend. It was his heart was beating once again unfreezing with her warmth. He felt angry. He thought that there were no risks in allowing himself to approach someone who didn't want to fall in love. And then he was the one wanting something else from that woman.

Kaoru was acting the same way as always. She had become good in pretending during the years. But the fact was she had promised herself not to fall in love again. She had vowed not to need anyone else and be alone. And there she was with the man she had fall in love with. Maybe it was her burden to love people who would never return her feelings. She lowered her head with a light smile while thinking. She had fallen in love and that time it was for true. With all the others she knew it wouldn't last even though it hurt every time she had broken up with one of them. But she had always somehow known when it was real love and not only passion. And she was really in love with Sesshoumaru. He had grown in her in a way none of the others did, and in such a small amount of time. But she would keep that feeling to herself. She didn't want to lose his friendship. He knew everything about her and her life. And she knew pretty much about his. Kaoru already loved Rin and she didn't want to lose all of that. She wouldn't put it all at risk by professing her love for him. No she had hurt too much as it was.

Sesshoumaru was sat at the bar while Kaoru was talking to her friends. When they headed to the dance floor she went back to where Sesshoumaru was with a mischievous smile "Hey, wanna dance?"

"You must be confusing me with someone else" He stated nonchalantly.

"Oh, c'mon! You don't know how to dance?" She smirked.

Sesshoumaru sighed before tensing up and growled slightly. Kaoru frowned noticing the change in his attitude.

"Ah, what a lovely young woman you have here Sesshoumaru" A somewhat sexy voice announced from behind her.

Kaoru turned around and frowned. He was beautiful with his black long hair and red eyes but there was something a bit off about him. "Do I know you?" She asked arching a confused eyebrow.

"My name is Naraku" He took her hand in his and led it to his lips while locking his lustful eyes with hers brown confused ones "it's a pleasure to meet such an interesting lady"

"What do you want half breed?" Sesshoumaru growled taking Kaoru's hands away from his grasp and pulling her really next to his body. Kaoru looked confused because Sesshoumaru was not acting like himself. She felt very bad vibrations coming from him.

"My, my Sesshoumaru, so protective, aren't we?" Naraku said with a mocked smile. Naraku was one of Sesshoumaru's enemies and he had always wanted to destroy Sesshoumaru's company so his own company would finally succeed in the market. "All I wanted was to ask the lady for a dance"

Sesshoumaru did not responded Naraku as he stood up with his arms wrapped around Kaoru's waist leading her to the dance floor. He stopped in the middle of the crowd and brought her body flushed against his as his arms snaked around her waist.

"I thought you didn't want to dance" Kaoru stated amused and really liking the feel of his arms around her.

"You will never get anywhere near that half breed, hear me?" He growled lowly in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Snaking her arms around his neck she asked "What happened back there?"

"All you have to know is that he would not hesitate in hurting you to get to me" Sesshoumaru whispered on her ear.

She was getting fed up with that attitude of his and he was actually making her self control slip away with all that teasing. "Are you teasing me on purpose Sesshoumaru?" She actually purred on his ear and felt him shivering slightly.

"What if I am?" He said huskily while tightening his hold on her. Then he slid his lips softly against her neck, barely touching it.

Kaoru smirked while lifting a hand to play with his hair at the back of his neck "I suggest you stop before I make you regret you ever started this game" She said smoothly while breathing against his neck.

Sesshoumaru smirked "You wanted to dance then we shall dance" He said and turned so her back was against his chest and they started to move to the sound of music. His claws gripping tightly on her hips as her hands glided up behind his neck making her back arch. Closing her eyes she allowed the music to lead them as they moved together as one. His lips were slightly touching her neck as he wished to taste her skin and imagined himself digging his fangs on her neck, piercing the skin and tasting her blood. He felt his body heating up considerably as his hands started to move down her inner thighs before moving up her body again – roaming all over her body.

Sesshoumaru turned her around again so they were grinding at each other very slowly and their eyes locked as if in trance. One of his arms was at the small of her back as the other was hanging loose at the side of his body. Both of her arms were hanging loose beside her as she let him support her completely. Their lower bodies were the only part touching. Their eyes had clouded in desire as they moved together.

When the music ended time seemed to have stood still for some seconds as they stared into each other's eyes. But as if they had always done things like that both smirked and walked back to where her friends had found a table to sit at.

All that teasing was a lot more than what they were used to. Even so they managed to hide their true feelings as if it was an everyday thing. But both were aware that something had changed inside them. Things would change. And maybe it would be for better.

--------------------------------------------------------------

He lay on her bed and pulled her really close to his body as he always used to do. Her back was against his chest and his arm circled her waist as his hand rested on her belly. But that night, everything was differently better. Maybe it was due to all the teasing they did at the club or simply the fact that both could not hide the attraction and the care they held for each other anymore. He started to nuzzle slightly on the back of her neck through her silky brown hair, inhaling her scent and tightening his grip on her as if he loosened even a bit she will be gone.

She felt a tingling sensation throughout her body, shivering simply because of his touch. She was confused; it was not like she was not enjoying but it felt somehow a dangerous thing for him to be doing to her. Even though, she could not be opened about it, deep inside she knew she had fallen in love again and that that time it was the real thing. Lost in the sensations she moved in a way that she was facing the ceiling and her back against the mattress. Her head slightly leaned against his forehead.

He pulled her body even closer and started to rub her belly with his thumb moving in circles, very softly. He kept his eyes closed.

She could feel his warm breath on her skin and her lower belly tightening at his touch. She could not handle anymore of that; all she wanted to do was kissing him passionately but she had made a promise to herself. Plus, it was Sesshoumaru. Although he was a good friend and they were getting along just fine, he would never fall in love with her. All those thoughts started to mess up her mind making her confused and excited at the same time; the thoughts along with the sensations were driving her insane and she started to panic. With one swift move she jumped out of the bed, without looking back and whispered "I ... I'm going... I need some water" and with that she rushed out of the bedroom. Sesshoumaru did not say or do anything but stared at her back.

Kaoru found the most freezing water on her fridge and still put some ice in the glass, swallowing it all at once and sucking on the ice. That always seemed to cool down her mind but somehow it was not working that time. She put more water in the glass and kind of froze when she heard sound of footsteps. She turned around slowly, with the glass attached to her lips, only to face one breathtaking view. Sesshoumaru was leaned on the door, arms crossed, with only with his sleep-pants on, and his bare muscular chest rising in an even rhythm. His eyes piercing thorough her soul and his lips slightly parted. At that moment she was sure he was watching her since she had left the room. 'Great, he must think I'm an idiot... stupid... No! What am I thinking? He's my friend, he already knows me better than anyone... He was always aware of my stupidity!'

"Water?" she offered through the glass, lifting a bit to show him but without taking it out of her lips. That attitude made him actually smile at Kaoru who became even more nervous and started to sip on her water, taking her eyes away from his. She heard him walking and thought he had given up for a moment; however his clawed hand touching on the one hand she held the glass of water proved her wrong. His touch was like a feather and yet, so firm. She felt her heart speed up. He took the glass from her hand and lowered it, placing it upon the sink without taking his eyes away from hers.

"Why?" It was his simple question.

"Huh" she asked not very aware of things, since his eyes were so hypnotizing.

"Do you not trust me?" his voice came out as soft as it could be.

"What?" she came out of the spell "You sure know damn well that you have my trust" she responded felling offended by his question.

"I know you; I know what you want and how you feel. You trust me. Then, why did you run?"

"..." she remained silent for a long time and he got closer to her, which made her muttered her answer "It's... It's myself I don't trust..."

Hearing that he placed his hands upon her shoulders and lowered his head until his lips were brushing her earlobe, whispering "Then trust me... to keep you in line..." She felt him smiling against the skin of her neck which made her shiver.

He slid his claw up her shoulder to grab her chin and lowered his lips to hers in a soft, loving kiss. It was all so romantic; she couldn't believe how gentle Sesshoumaru was being. He had always seemed like the rough kind of guy. Well, you know what they say about appearances... Circling one of his hands around her waist, he brought her body flush against his. Her hands found their way around his neck, caressing his nape with her thumbs. At the same time, he started to nip at her lower lip asking for entrance which she gladly did, and then a sweet battle over dominance started inside their mouths, neither willing to retreat. If they could they would stop the world at that moment. Both were feeling extremely complete right then. The kiss, however, was broke when they needed the 'damn' air to enter their lungs.

He smiled seeing how her cheeks were slightly rosy and her eyes remained closed. He could even hear how fast her heart was beating, and was not so surprised to see that his own heart had speeded up in a not common way. She slowly opened up her eyes and smiled shyly at him. They broke apart and he took her hand in his, wanting to lead her to their so needed sleep. However, she didn't let him guided her which kind of disturbed him and he stiffened, turning to face her.

"You said you trust me" he stated with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I did" she smiled "I do" she tilted her head a little looking at him as if checking him out. He narrowed his eyes a little, but not in a dangerous way.

"Well?"

"Only if you kiss me again" she said with an innocent look on her face.

"No" he said calm and serious which made her flinch and her eyes went wide with doubts and confusion.

"Wha..." she didn't finished, she couldn't.

"I have already kissed you" he paused enjoying seeing the emotions playing over her face "Now, it's your turn" as he finished he saw her relaxing and a wicked smiled went over her lips.

"Is that so?" she said while advancing slowly on him. He arched an eyebrow in amusement but what she did next, in deed surprised him. She pushed him ruthless against her refrigerator, which made him bent a little to her height backwards, and she descended her lips on his, ravishing his mouth in a rough and passionate kind of kiss. That aroused him to no end. But it wasn't just for the fact of the kiss. It was for the fact that she knew him and wanted to make him feel good. He held the same thoughts when he kissed her. He knew she was romantic and that soft, yet passionate kiss would make her happy. And now she knew that an aggressive way would make him satisfied, and she thought of it. Her delicate form felt so good against him and her lips were so soft, she tasted so good that was scary – and addicting.

She just loved the feel of his arms around her body, roaming all over it; the feeling of his strong body holding her fragile one and his firm yet smooth lips on her skin, on her lips. He was everything she wanted, and no matter what the next day would bring, she would always have those kisses to remember.

He took her in his arms and went to her room where he laid her down on her bed gently, and then lay down beside her, cuddling her form to his. And they slept in each other arms that night. Dreaming about each other and having the best night of sleep ever.

* * *

**The End  


* * *

**

A.N.: So what did you think? I really don't know what's wrong with me… Sesshy is my favorite bishonen and I can't seem to do good fics about him… I just can't… maybe it's a block? I don't know… well, anyway, just review, please?

Ja ne!

**Insane**


End file.
